


Pining

by Milky Maelstrom (milkymaelstrom)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Lesbian Character, Masturbation, Obsession, Other, Solo, Tentabulges, Voyeurism, Xenobiology, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymaelstrom/pseuds/Milky%20Maelstrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya's love is a universe away. Her only solace is that she can look in on Rose in her most intimate of moments, and have some intimate moments of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pining

Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and you're currently incredibly turned on. 

In a rare instance of solitude, you're the only one left in the computer room on this stupid asteroid. While the place is normally swarmed with other trolls, some hacking and playing games, but many trolling their patron humans, all is now quiet. Some have gone to bed, sleeping their cares away. Others are off cavorting with one another, no doubt engaging in all manner of sexual shenanigans. 

You almost envy them, those who have a partner on this floating rock. You've heard rumors of random hook-ups, awkward walk-ins, and even full fledged relationships. Curiously, these rumors never seem to involve yourself. There's a good reason for that, though. 

Your attention, and what you might even call affection, is centered on a young woman an entire universe away. This human is one Rose Lalonde. 

Turning on the view port, you gaze through random moments, almost like memories. You've seen most of these points in time before, and even interacted during them to some extent, but every fresh glimpse, every never-before-seen action is intriguing. You find her sleeping, or examining ruins, or even...well, you find her in some delicate situations sometimes. 

Tonight, you are specifically tuning into one. This night, which was shortly after she entered the medium, is a night you've bookmarked for further viewing. 

The scene is always the same. Rose's room sits dormant for a while, he pile of yarn creations in the corner, her bed unmade. You always have the urge to bug her to make her bed, but you never do. After a while, you hear a clamor from behind the door. Finally, it opens. 

In walks Rose, dripping wet, clad in only a violet towel. She's fresh out of the shower, skin still rosy from the steaming water. Almost instinctively, your hand creeps towards the waist of your skirt, dipping underneath the edge to caress your white panties. You bulge is already writhing, needing contact, and your nook is dripping wet. 

Rose sighs, stretches, then looks through her dresser for a pair of pajamas. She finds the usual pair, shorts and tee shirt. She's such a lazy night-dresser, you silently criticize her. You must, if you two should ever meet, fashion her all sorts of sheer and frilly things to wear. You demand it. 

She sets these on her desk, close to the laptop which has been left open. Sollux managed to show you this trick, how to peer through her webcam even when her computer was sleeping. This is how you managed to capture most of these moments, and you relish it. 

She dallies for a moment, knocking something from her desk and picking it up again. You're already riled in anticipation, your bulge curling between your fingers and dripping from the end. You can barely stand it now. 

When the blonde steps back and drops her towel, you quickly stand to do the same, slipping off your skirt. This is a dangerous move; someone could come in at any time. Still, you're practically manic tonight and you need this, you have to have it. Sitting down again, Rose is getting comfortable on her bed. 

Almost as if she knows you're watching, her same hand drops between her legs and begins massaging the strange, bulge-less nook she possesses. Her eyes are closed, head laying slightly to one side as she teases. You tease as well, following suit by caressing the outside of your virgin nook. Then, when she slips on finger inside, you do the same. You're incredibly tight, made tighter by the thought of Rose's tender hand inside you instead of your own. She then goes back to rubbing the pink nub above the entrance to her nook, causing her to twitch and moan under her breath. 

Your bulge is now craving attention as you slide your hand up and down its length, slicking the backs of your claws against the slippery tentacle. You prod the head, rubbing tight circles on the spaded end. You're close now, and feeling very warm. This is a particularly intense session. 

You watch closely as Rose nears her own finish, now crying out, knowing no one should be able to hear her. She's thrusting with two fingers into herself and rubbing her clit with her thumb, her other hand clenched, white-knuckle, on her bed sheets. 

Your eyes can't stay open any longer. You're thrusting up and down your bulge and fingering your nook as fast and as hard as you can, imaging that you're pressing into Rose's tight body, making her scream like you hear over the monitor, forcing her to come as you spurt out your own genetic fluid. You're seeing stars and still pumping, desperate for a full release as you coat the keyboard in front of you with your emerald liquid. 

Finally, all is quiet. Rose is panting softly, resting. You now can nearly feel her cuddling up to you, post-coitus, feeling the warmth of her body and the tenderness of her flesh against yours. It's soothing to your body and soul, even if it isn't real. A few minutes later, Lalonde stands up and walks over to her desk, retrieving her pajamas. Now clothed, she shuts her laptop, stopping the feed. Even so, you stare into the darkness of the view port, satisfied. 

The next hour is spent dabbing your genetic fluid out of the keys while you curse your unpreparedness. Next time, and there will be a next time, you simply must bring a bucket.


End file.
